


Bunte Karten

by Amicia98



Series: Kölner und andere Katastrophen [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 1. FC Köln, Bundesliga, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amicia98/pseuds/Amicia98
Summary: Eine Millisekunde, eine verdammte Millisekunde war er zu spät gekommen und hatte den Ball verfehlt. Stattdessen war er auf einen Widerstand gestoßen und fast im selben Moment hatte sein Gegenspieler schmerzerfüllt aufgeschrien und war zu Boden gegangen.
Relationships: Jorge Meré & Dominik Kohr, Jorge Meré/Dominik Kohr
Series: Kölner und andere Katastrophen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: football reverse bang





	Bunte Karten

Das hier ist ein Teil des football reverse bang, den schnaf ins Leben gerufen hat. Das wunderbare [Kunstwerk](https://chipsyio.tumblr.com/post/639866022464290816/my-next-artwork-for-the-reverse-big-bang) dazu kommt von chipsyio und hat mich zu dieser kurzen Geschichte inspiriert. (Sein wir mal ehrlich: Es ist wirklich eskaliert.) Meine Betaleserin war sehr geduldig mit mir. Danke dafür :) 

Ich wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

Dezember 2019

Immer wieder spielte sich die Szene wie in Zeitlupe vor Dominiks innerem Auge ab.

Eine Millisekunde, eine verdammte Millisekunde war er zu spät gekommen und hatte den Ball verfehlt. Stattdessen war er auf einen Widerstand gestoßen und fast im selben Moment hatte sein Gegenspieler schmerzerfüllt aufgeschrien und war zu Boden gegangen.

Meré musste von den Sanitätern vom Spielfeld getragen werden und auch für Dominik war das Spiel vorbei. Gelb-rot, es war schon seine zweite etwas unglückliche Aktion in diesem Spiel gewesen. Doch dieses Mal hatte es schlimmere Folgen gegeben. Frisch geduscht saß er in der Kabine auf seinem Platz und sah sich den Rest des Spiels im Fernseher an.

Seine Mitspieler standen jetzt hinten drinnen, versuchten das Unentschieden über die Zeit zu bringen, trotz des fehlenden Spielers.

Ob sein Trainer gewechselt hatte wusste Dominik nicht. Vielleicht war es passiert, während er unter der Dusche gewesen war, jedenfalls hatte er nichts mitbekommen.

Immer wieder aktualisierte er die Twitterseite der Kölner, versuchte Informationen über den jungen Spanier zu bekommen, den er so unglücklich umgetreten hatte. Aber bis auf die Nachricht, dass sie auf dem Weg ins lokale Krankenhaus waren, gab es noch keine Neuigkeiten. Die Kommentare waren voll mit Beschimpfungen auf ihn.

Scheiße.

Kurz vor Abpfiff kam dann doch noch ein Teambetreuer zu Dominik in die Kabine. Sagte nichts und leistete ihm nur stumm Gesellschaft. Dass er Mist gebaut hatte wusste er selbst schon und anscheinend konnte der Mitarbeiter das an seinem Gesicht ablesen.

„Adi will mit dir reden, wenn wir wieder in Frankfurt sind. Ich glaube das wird noch ein langer Abend für dich.“, sagte er schließlich kurz nach dem Abpfiff. Sie hatten in der 87. doch noch ein Tor kassiert und den einen Punkt jetzt auch noch verloren.

Seine Schuld. Die Eintracht hatte mit einem Mann weniger auf dem Platz eigentlich kaum eine Chance gehabt gegen die motivierten Offensivspieler der Kölner Mannschaft.

Wenigstens hatten sie jetzt noch eine zweistündige Fahrt vor sich, auf der der Trainer sich vielleicht beruhigen konnte, oder erst richtig sauer werden. Wer weiß, beides waren Möglichkeiten.

Noch einmal aktualisierte er die Twitterseite des heutigen Gegners, ein Post über den heutigen Sieg, mit Genesungswünschen für sein… Opfer. Aber noch immer keine Neuigkeiten. Wahrscheinlich waren die Teambetreuer auch noch nicht allzu lange im Krankenhaus angekommen. Trotzdem wollte er wissen, was los war.

Er steckte sein Handy in seine Hosentasche und klatschte mit seinen Mitspielern ab, die langsam in der Kabine eintrudelten. Keiner der Frankfurter Spieler war begeistert, er entschuldigte sich bei einigen und beobachtete, wie Trapp seine Handschuhe wütend auf die Bank warf. Auch wenn das Gegentor nicht die Schuld des Torhüters gewesen war, so ärgerte es ihn natürlich besonders.

Dominik fühlte sich immer schuldiger. Es war doch keine verdammte Absicht gewesen.

Als die ersten seiner Mitspieler schließlich auch fertig waren, nahm er seine gepackte Tasche und ging mit den anderen in Richtung des Busses.

Er versuchte nicht, einen der gegnerischen Spieler abzufangen. Er wusste, dass es heute nicht helfen würde. Er würde einfach nachher seiner Schwester schreiben und sie nach der Handynummer des verletzten Kölners fragen. Und vielleicht auch nach dem aktuellen Stand der Dinge, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass das Frauenteam darüber informiert werden würde.

Er aktualisierte Twitter noch einmal. Noch immer keine Neuigkeiten. Fuck.

Adi Hütter wartete an der Bustür auf die vereinzelt eintreffenden Spieler. Klatschte den ein oder anderen ab, gab ein paar aufmunternde Worte von sich. Dominik bekam nur einen Blick. ‚Wir sprechen uns noch!‘ Er nickte. Das war ja schon angekündigt worden und ganz ehrlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet oder verdient. Gut, dass zuhause niemand auf ihn wartete, den er jetzt vertrösten musste.

„Hey!“, grüßte er seinen Mitspieler, als er sich neben ihm auf den Sitz fallen ließ. Danny schaute hoch und nickte ihm kurz zu, wandte sich dann aber wieder seinem Handy zu. Die Kopfhörer hatte er sich bereits eingestöpselt, aber er schien noch nach einer passenden Playlist zu suchen. Dominik war klar, dass er nicht mit ihm reden wollte, außerdem musste er irgendwann auf dieser Fahrt seiner Schwester schreiben, in der Hoffnung, dass sie die Nummer des Spaniers hatte. Also war ihm die Stille eigentlich ganz recht.

Die ersten 30 Minuten der Fahrt herrschte beinahe gespenstische Stille im Bus. Die Spieler hatten ihre Kopfhörer auf und waren alle in ihren eigenen Welten verschwunden, um diese miese Niederlage irgendwie aus ihren Köpfen zu bekommen. Jedoch wusste er, dass es bei niemandem wirklich funktionieren würde. Sowas blieb einfach noch eine Weile hängen.

Nach und nach nickten seine Mitspieler ein, Danny hatte jedoch sein Tablet aus der Tasche geholt und schien zu lesen. Es sah nicht so aus, als würde er in nächster Zeit irgendwie schlafen wollen.

Dominik krallte seine Finger in den Saum seiner Trainingsjacke. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann sollte er Karoline sonst nach der Nummer fragen?

‚Reiß dich zusammen du elender Feigling.‘ Langsam löste er seine Finger wieder aus dem Stoff und nahm sein Handy in die Hand. Der Chat mit seiner Schwester war schnell ausgewählt.

„Karo kannst du mir meres nummer geben?“, schrieb er seiner Schwester.

Und dann wartete er. Er wusste, dass das Damenteam der Kölner an diesem Tag kein Spiel hatte und hoffte deshalb, dass die Stürmerin ihm schnell antworten würde.

Und tatsächlich, einige Minuten später vibrierte sein Handy und zeigte ihm die Antwort an.

„*angehängter Kontakt: J. Meré* aber sicher dass der von dir hören möchte? das sah schon fies aus Domi“

„will fragen wie es ihm geht. weil mir niemand was sagt. das tut mir auch voll leid.“, antwortete er Karoline.

„viel glück!“, erwiderte diese, dann herrschte wieder Funkstille.

Im Nachhinein hätte Dominik auch gerne noch fünf weitere Stunden im Bus gesessen.

Selten hatte er seinen Trainer so wütend gesehen. Und noch nie war er das Objekt dieser Wut gewesen.

Leider hatte er sich nur eine gewisse Anzahl an Beschuldigungen anhören können, bevor auch bei ihm das Fass übergelaufen war. Vielleicht nicht das Cleverste, aber er hatte angefangen dagegen zu argumentieren. Es war nun mal ein Unfall gewesen. Ein winziger Schritt, den der andere schneller gewesen war als er selbst und dann war es eben passiert.

Das war leider die falsche Taktik gewesen. Also wirklich, die komplett Falsche.

Jetzt war er suspendiert. Nicht für lange, er war immer noch ein wichtiger Teil der Defensive (zum Glück für ihn), aber bis seine Sperre abgesessen war sollte er sich mit der zweiten Mannschaft fit halten. Am Wochenende hatte er im Stadion zu erscheinen (nicht, dass er damit ein Problem hatte), ein hübsches Sümmchen ging in die Mannschaftskasse und er sollte sich öffentlich bei Jorge Meré entschuldigen und ihm gute Besserung wünschen. Am besten schon vorgestern, aber die Medienabteilung würde sich in ein paar Stunden bei ihm melden. Als könnte er nicht selbst Entschuldigungen verfassen. Wie ein kleines Kind. Fuck, was für ein Scheißdreck.

Als Dominik endlich zuhause angekommen war nahm er sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank – scheiß drauf, nach diesem Abend brauchte er es – und versuchte Jorge zu erreichen. Das Handy des Spaniers schien jedoch ausgeschaltet zu sein, es klingelte nicht einmal. Er wurde direkt zur Mailbox umgeleitet. Und mit einem Automaten quatschen? Das war definitiv nicht das richtige Thema dafür und eine Entschuldigung an eine Maschine war irgendwie feige.

Noch ein paar Mal aktualisierte er die Twitterseite der Kölner. Nichts Neues. Retweets von Genesungswünschen der Mitspieler, aber nicht eine Nachricht mit Informationen. Shit!

Er exte den Rest der Flasche. In der Zeit, in der er auf sein Handy gestarrt hatte, war der Rest schon warm geworden. Passte zum heutigen Tag, fand Dominik. Dann putzte er sich noch schnell die Zähne, kippte sich noch etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und ging dann ins Bett. Das Handy kam ans Ladekabel und auf den Nachttisch neben ihm. Noch einmal aktualisieren, nichts neues. Dann eben Augen zu und auf Morgen hoffen.

Sein Wecker riss ihn einige Stunden später recht unfreundlich aus dem Schlaf. Dominik hatte nichts geträumt, zumindest, soweit er sich erinnerte.

Er blinzelte gegen das Licht des Handybildschirms an und schaute auf die Uhr. Normalerweise würde er gleich zur Regeneration mit der Mannschaft fahren. Aber die Zweite hatte ihr Spiel erst heute, darum sollte er leichtes Training so machen und dann morgen bei den Nachwuchsspielern einsteigen. Also konnte er sich Zeit lassen.

Er aktualisierte Twitter, eigentlich rechnete er nicht mit Neuigkeiten, wer zur Hölle bringt die denn schon morgens um halb acht, aber er sah einen neuen Post.

‚Das Gefühl, wenn du Morgens aufwachst und drei Punkte bekommen hast! 😊 Alles Gute für Jorge Meré. Der Verteidiger wird noch mindestens für sechs Wochen ausfallen.‘

Sechs Wochen. Das waren mehr Spiele, als er erwartet hatte. Hatte er Meré doch schlimmer erwischt? Was zum Henker hatte der andere Spieler?

Er versuchte noch einmal ihn zu erreichen, aber niemand ging dran. Zumindest war das Handy jetzt nicht mehr ausgeschaltet.

Dann ging er durch seine eigenen Nachrichten. Gestern hatte er es … aufgeschoben. Einige Nachrichten aus der Familie.

Seine Schwester hatte ihm noch ein GIF von einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf geschickt, vermutlich nachdem die Nachricht in ihrem Verein raus war. Message war klar: ‚Du Idiot!‘.

In seinem Posteingang fand er noch eine Mail der Medienabteilung. Drei vorformulierte Texte. Ein Foto vom Handshake der Beiden vor dem Spiel. Die Erinnerung das Bild noch bis heute Mittag zu posten.

Dominik verzog das Gesicht. Keiner dieser Texte klang irgendwie persönlich. Alles weichgespültes Wischiwaschi, das eh niemand ernst nehmen würde. Er entschied sich für die mittlere Variante. Eine Entschuldigung bei Jorge, bei den Kölnern und deren Fans sowie bei den eigenen Fans für den Unfall. Gute Besserungswünsche.

Er markierte die Kölner und Meré auf dem Instagrambild und klickte auf posten. Eigentlich hatte er den Anderen vorher noch sprechen wollen. Aber der ging ja im Moment nicht ans Telefon. Also hatte Dominik dahingehend keine Chance. Vielleicht rief er ja zurück, wenn er konnte? Aber wer würde schon eine unbekannte Nummer zurückrufen, vor allem, da er jetzt ziemlich sicher andere Probleme hatte.

Der Rest des Tages verlief eher ruhig. Er nahm sich anderthalb Stunden Zeit, lief locker am Main entlang und lockerte sich dann ausgiebig. Schließlich wollte er den Leuten bei der Eintracht nicht noch mehr Gründe liefern ihn nicht spielen zu lassen.

Er versuchte auch nochmal Jorge zu erreichen, aber wieder ging niemand ans Handy. Er hoffte einfach, dass es an der unbekannten Rufnummer lag und nicht irgendwie an etwas anderem. Dass er nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Oder konnte. Aber es war ja keine Kopfverletzung gewesen, deswegen sollte ja eigentlich alles soweit in Ordnung sein. Oder musste der andere operiert werden?

Er hatte keinen Plan.

Das Training mit der Zweiten am nächsten Tag machte ihm fast mehr Spaß, als mit seinem eigenen Team. Die Nachwuchsspieler der Frankfurter hatten ihr Spiel am Vortag gewonnen, dementsprechend gut war die Laune in der Mannschaft.

Dominik trainierte mit denen, die nicht zum Einsatz gekommen waren, während die anderen Spieler eine lockerere Regenerationseinheit hatten.

Nach einem Mittagessen hatte er noch eine individuelle Einheit im Kraftraum, bevor er jedoch anfangen konnte klingelte sein Handy.

‚J. Meré‘ stand auf dem Display. Einmal durchatmen, dann drückte er auf den grünen Hörer.

„Kohr!“, meldete er sich und wartete auf eine Reaktion von dem Anderen.

„Du hattest mich angerufen?“ Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang erschöpft und wenig begeistert.

„Ähm ja…“ Dominik versuchte in Worte zu fassen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich wollte dich nicht treffen und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Und ich wollte dich fragen, wie es dir geht.“

Stille.

„Es geht mir beschissen. Und alles andere ist mir egal. Noch was?“, fragte Jorge.

Bevor der Eintracht Spieler irgendwas erwidern konnte – was möglicherweise auch daran lag, dass er so überrumpelt von Merés Antwort war – legte der Kölner auf. Als Dominik das Handy schließlich vom Ohr nahm, sah er nur noch seinen Sperrbildschirm. Der Kerl hatte ernsthaft einfach aufgelegt. Nicht, dass Dominik ihm irgendwie böse sein konnte dafür.

Trotzdem baute sich so ein bisschen Trotz in ihm auf. Es war ein verdammter Unfall gewesen, was hatte Meré jetzt, dass er ihm nicht glauben wollte?

„Kohr, du wirst nicht fürs Rumsitzen bezahlt!“, riss ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Einer der Fitnesstrainer des Vereins war hinter ihm aufgetaucht und erinnerte ihn plötzlich daran, dass er immer noch eine zweite Trainingseinheit zu absolvieren hatte. Dann würde er sich eben später weiter mit dem Kölner beschäftigen.

„Weißt du in welchem krankenhaus mere liegt? Ich glaub ich will ihn mal besuchen“, schrieb Dominik seiner Schwester nach seiner Trainingseinheit.

Als Karoline auch nach zehn Minuten noch nicht geantwortet hatte, legte er das Handy weg und machte sich erstmal was zu Essen. Heute würde er eh nicht mehr nach Köln gurken.

Eine Schüssel Nudeln und etwas Spinatsoße später schaute er wieder auf den Bildschirm und sah die Antwort von Karoline:

„Mediaparkklinik. aber das weißt du nicht von mir“ Er tippte ein Dankeschön und aß auf. Morgen würde er sich darum kümmern. Der Typ konnte ihm ja nicht ewig böse sein.

Am nächsten Tag gab es nur eine Trainingseinheit am Vormittag und Dominik nutzte die Gelegenheit und fuhr direkt nach dem Training die A3 hoch nach Köln.

Die Klinik war mitten in der Innenstadt und er brauchte einige Zeit, um sich durch den zähfließenden Feierabendverkehr zu kämpfen. Schließlich parkte er im zugehörigen Parkhaus, nahm seine Sachen und stieg aus dem Auto.

Zwar wusste er noch nicht genau, wie er den anderen Fußballer in der Klinik finden sollte, – die Personen an der Information würden ihm ja wohl kaum die Zimmernummer geben – aber er würde einfach die wahrscheinlichste Station ablaufen. Die Klinik würde ja wohl nicht so groß sein.

Zwanzig Minuten später hätte er seinem Vergangenheits-Ich am liebsten einen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst und seine Schwester nach der Zimmernummer angebettelt – über irgendeine Quelle würde sie die ja wohl rausfinden können – aber jetzt hatte Karoline Training und er irrte durch die Gänge einer riesigen Klinik mit mehreren Gebäuden.

„Beim Training hast du heute nicht besonders viel verpasst, Seb ist beim Kopfball vorbeigesprungen und schuldet dem Trainer jetzt einen neuen Kaffee. Der hat seinen vor Lachen nämlich ausgespuckt. Aber Ansonsten… nichts Aufregendes passiert!“ Die Stimme kam Dominik irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Trotzdem wäre ich lieber dabei gewesen.“

Ah, die Stimme erkannte der Eintrachtspieler.

Er hatte wohl das richtige Zimmer in diesem Labyrinth aus einfarbigen Fluren gefunden, aber er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er tun würde, wenn Meré nicht alleine war. Wollte er wirklich in ein Zimmer voll mit Kölnern gehen und dem Verletzten klar machen, dass es wirklich nur ein Unfall war und es ihm leid tat?

Das klang irgendwie nicht nach dem besten Plan und Dominik hatte jetzt auch nicht so viel Lust sich der halben Mannschaft der Domstädter zu stellen. Wenn Karolines Reaktion irgendein Hinweis auf die Stimmung im Verein war, dann sollte er das auch besser nicht tun.

Also stand Dominik da. Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt – obwohl es ja eher falsch geliefert wäre, immerhin hatte ihn niemand hierher gebeten – und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Einen Plan hatte er nicht wirklich gehabt und jede Szene, die er sich in seinem Kopf ausgemalt hatte war nur zwischen ihnen beiden abgelaufen. Und Merés Mitspieler würden sie beide ja wohl kaum miteinander alleine lassen, nur weil er nett darum bittet.

Dominik drehte sich gerade zum Gehen um – unten hatte er irgendwo ein kleines Café gesehen, vielleicht würde er da einen kleinen Café Americano bekommen – als er angesprochen wurde. Der Kerl kam ihm vage bekannt vor, aber richtig einordnen konnte er ihn nicht. Aber aufgrund des Ortes würde er einfach mal tippen, dass er Teil der Mannschaft aus Köln war.

„Na du hast vielleicht Nerven hier aufzutauchen!“, der ältere Mann starrte ihn von oben herab an.

Ein Torhüter vielleicht?

„Was denkst du denn, was du hier tust? Dich an dem Anblick erfreuen? Oder wolltest du dich vernünftig entschuldigen und hast einfach keine Eier in der Hose um reinzugehen und dem Kleinen das ins Gesicht zu sagen?“

Hatte Dominik sein Gesicht verzogen bei der letzten Nachfrage? Er wusste es nicht so genau.

Der andere Kerl fing jedenfalls an zu grinsen und schien seine Antwort zu haben. „Du hast Angst. Ist ja niedlich.“

Dominik wollte widersprechen, aber der Andere ließ ihm überhaupt keine Möglichkeit zu Wort zu kommen.

„Wir haben ab 16 Uhr wieder Training, das bedeutet, dass wir gleich losmüssen. Du besorgst in der Zeit Kekse, ohne Schokolade und ein Kartenspiel. Jorge ist langweilig, zurecht, und du wirst das ändern. Dabei kannst du dich auch in Ruhe entschuldigen.“

Dominik nickte.

„Gut so. Da ist ein kleiner REWE zwei Häuser weiter, du musst also nicht weit weg laufen, um alles zu finden. In einer halben Stunde sind wir hier weg.“ Der Kerl ging an ihm vorbei. „Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss eigentlich auf Klo.“

Dominik verließ das Gebäude der Klinik immer noch etwas verwirrt. Der Typ, dessen Namen er immer noch nicht kannte, hatte ihm geholfen, oder? Jetzt musste er nur noch die Kekse finden und irgendein Kartenspiel suchen, dass er auch spielen würde.

Die Kekse fand er recht schnell, er griff noch nach seiner Lieblingsschokolade – Nervennahrung – und ging dann in Richtung der Kassen. Eine richtige Auswahl an Spielen hatten die hier nicht, es war eher so ein Laden nach dem Modell Innenstadt. Alles da, was man irgendwie dringend braucht, aber für alles andere musst du ein bisschen außerhalb in einen größeren Laden fahren.

Das einzige Kartenspiel was er also fand war eine Kinderversion von Uno, vorne bei den Zeitschriften. Schulterzuckend nahm er sie mit. Besser als nichts war das allemal.

Die Schlange an der Kasse war lang – war in den umliegenden Büros gerade Feierabend und die genervten Leute wollten noch gerade eine Tüte Milch mitnehmen? – und Dominik nutzte die Zeit, um die Vereinsseite der Kölner zu öffnen und nach seinem spontanen Helfer zu suchen.

Recht schnell wurde er auch fündig, da die Torhüter immer ganz oben aufgezählt wurde, aber er wusste nicht, warum ihm der zweite Torhüter – Thomas Kessler – irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Waren sie sich vielleicht vor dem Spiel im Gang begegnet?

Ein gestresster Kassierer nahm das Geld entgegen und Dominik verließ den Laden mit seinen Errungenschaften wieder in Richtung der Mediaparkklinik. Zu seinem Kaffee war er jetzt nicht mehr gekommen, aber trotzdem war so viel Zeit vergangen, dass die anderen Spieler zu ihrer zweiten Trainingseinheit aufgebrochen sein sollten.

Zu sagen, dass Jorge Meré erfreut war Dominik zu sehen wäre eine Lüge.

Der Kölner Verteidiger sah von seinem Buch auf und verzog direkt sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig trat Dominik vollständig in das Zimmer ein und zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Hey, ich wollte mich nochmal richtig bei dir entschuldigen.“

Keine Antwort.

Er hob die Tüte mit den Müslikeksen hoch.

„Ich hab‘ dir Kekse mitgebracht.“ Jorge klappte sein Buch zu und winkte ihn näher heran. Also konnte man ihn mit Keksen bestechen. Das musste Dominik sich merken.

„Wer von den Jungs hat denn gepetzt?“, fragte Jorge und riss vorsichtig die Tüte mit den Keksen auf. „Ich nehme nämlich nicht an, dass du ganz zufällig meine Lieblingskekse gegriffen hast. Also muss es einer von den Anderen gewesen sein.“

Dominik schob sich den Besucherstuhl zurecht, der immer noch an der Bettkante des Anderen stand.

„Ich glaube es war Thomas Kessler? Kann das hinkommen?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und der Andere erwiderte nichts darauf. Alles, was er sich überlegt hatte zu sagen kam ihm in seinem Kopf nicht mehr richtig vor.

Stattdessen zog er die Packung mit dem Tier-Uno aus seiner Jackentasche und hielt sie dem Spanier hin. „Lust eine Runde zu spielen?“

Ein Grinsen huschte über Jorges Gesicht und Dominik dachte sich, dass es vielleicht nicht so schlecht gewesen war, das bunte Kartenspiel zu kaufen, anstatt sich unten im Klinikshop noch ein anderes Spiel zu suchen. Zumindest munterten die Karten den Anderen auf.

„Du muss aber mischen.“ Jorge deutete auf den Tropf, der an seinem Arm befestigt war. „Ich hab gerade nicht so viel Armfreiheit.“

„Ausreden!“, widersprach Dominik grinsend – eigentlich hatte der Spanier noch mehr als ausreichend Möglichkeiten die Spielkarten zu mischen – machte sich aber trotzdem daran die Karten aus der noch neuen Packung zu befreien und zu auseinanderpiddeln.

Die beiden spielten.

Viel redeten sie nicht, Dominik kannte Jorge nicht und dieser schien nicht besonders motiviert, ein Gespräch anzufangen. Also wusste der Eintrachtspieler nicht, wie er ein Gespräch in Gang bringen sollte.

Nach drei, doch recht stummen, Runden Uno – Dominik hatte verdammtes Pech mit den Elefanten – sprach er dann doch endlich mal aus, was er sich die ganze Zeit dachte.

„Es tut mir verdammt leid, das mit deinem Knöchel.“ Seine Augen wanderten runter am Bein des Spaniers. „Das war ein Unfall und keine Absicht, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun und ich hätte mich auch gerne schon früher bei dir entschuldigt.“

Jorge drehte sich etwas weiter zu ihm um, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich war zu langsam.“ Dominik hatte mittlerweile angefangen mit dem Zipfel der Bettdecke rumzuspielen und sah dem jüngeren Mann nicht mehr ins Gesicht. Wieso? Er war sich nicht sicher.

„Als ich auf der Twitterseite von eurem Verein gesehen habe, dass du sechs Wochen ausfallen wirst… Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich dich so schlimm getroffen habe. Es tut mir leid. Du verpasst jetzt wegen mir so viele Spiele. Ich hoffe, dass du nicht noch länger ausfällst oder so… Man, wenn ich doch nur irgendwas tun könnte…“

Dominik brach ab.

„Ich hätte normalerweise in drei Wochen wieder mit dem Aufbautraining anfangen können.“, begann Jorge, nachdem Dominik verstummt war. „Eigentlich waren die Ärzte recht zuversichtlich, was das angeht. Aber ich habe eine allergische Reaktion auf eins dieser Mittel hier gehabt und sie behalten mich noch eine Woche länger hier, damit die Reizung in Ruhe zurückgehen kann. Dadurch verschiebt sich alles nach hinten.“

Dominik spürte, wie er an der Schulter angestupst wurde und guckte wieder hoch zu dem anderen Mann, der weitersprach.

„Die Verletzung war nicht ganz so heftig. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an.“

Jorge lächelte leicht. „Aber jetzt gib endlich weiter die Karten aus. Ich hasse Krankenhäuser, mir ist hier immer so unglaublich langweilig.“

Dominik nahm sich wieder den Kartenstapel vor und begann von Neuem zu mischen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ein Gewicht von seinen Schultern gefallen.

Dominik wusste nicht, wie lange sie gespielt hatten, als es an der Tür klopfte und sie unterbrochen wurden.

„Jorge. Wir sind wieder da!“

Die Türe öffnete sich und vier Männer betraten den Raum – überraschend laut dafür, dass sie sich in einem Krankenhaus befanden.

„Oh!“ Jonas Hector schien Dominik als erster zu erkennen. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Soll ich ihn rausschmeißen?“ Begeisterung war nicht in den Gesichtern der neuen Gäste zu sehen. Nur Kess grinste Dominik kurz zu, als er die leere Packung Kekse auf der Bettdecke entdeckte.

„Passt schon, danke!“ Jorge lächelte seine Mitspieler an und deutete auf die letzten beiden Stühle im Raum. „Wenn ihr euch noch irgendwie dazu quetschen könnt spielen wir eine Runde zusammen.“

Die Vier setzten sich – Jonas und Timo ließen Matze und Kess die Stühle nehmen und hockten sich zusammen auf den Bettrand – und Dominik begann jedem fünf Karten zu geben.

„Sind das Giraffen?“, fragte Timo belustigt und brach so die Anspannung in dem, jetzt doch recht vollgestopften, Krankenhauszimmer.

Dezember 2020

Richtig Weihnachten feiern konnte man in diesem Jahr nicht.

Karoline hatte Dominik an seinen freien Tagen zu sich nach Köln eingeladen, ihre Eltern wollten die beiden Fußballer lieber nicht besuchen.

Stattdessen verbrachte das Geschwisterpaar die paar Tage damit zusammen zu kochen, sich Kinderfilme anzusehen und durch die angrenzenden Wälder zu spazieren.

Draußen traf Dominik sich fast immer mit Jorge.

Die Beiden hatten im letzten Jahr Kontakt gehalten, nicht wie sie ursprünglich gedacht hatten, aber trotzdem telefonierten sie mindestens alle zwei Wochen ausführlich über Skype miteinander. Sie hatte ja sonst nicht wirklich was zu tun.

Jetzt verbrachte Dominik also seine freien Tage in der gleichen Stadt wie Jorge.

Die beiden holten einiges auf, sich in Wirklichkeit zu treffen war doch immer noch was anderes, und manchmal wollte Dominik sein unglaubliches Glück dafür verfluchen, dass er Jorge erst jetzt kennengelernt hatte und nicht, als er noch bei Leverkusen gespielt hatte.

Die Entfernung zwischen Köln und Leverkusen war ja eher lachhaft und sie hätten viel mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen können.

Aber wer weiß, vielleicht würde zum Sommer wieder ein Angebot hier aus der Ecke vorliegen.

Und Karoline war der perfekte Grund um wieder ins Rheinland zu ziehen.

Er blickte auf die Packung Müslikekse in seiner Hand und tastete nach der viel benutzen Packung mit bunten Uno-Karten in seiner Jackentasche.

Auch, wenn seine Schwester wohl nur ein Vorwand wäre.


End file.
